taggedshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Darrow
личность Когда Брэндон впервые представлен, он кажется типичным школьным спортсменом. Он популярен и имеет тенденцию выступать в роли хулигана по отношению ко многим людям, особенно к тем, кто менее популярен, чем он. Однако в течение второго сезона мы начинаем видеть более мягкую, более уязвимую сторону его личности. Выявлено, что Брэндон тайно милый и добрый, как показано в его обращении с Роуэн, когда он развивает чувства к ней. Его действия в третьем сезоне дополнительно демонстрируют его рост как персонажа и то, как он может быть невероятно лояльным и защищать тех, о ком он действительно заботится. биография Брэндон был воспитан оскорбительным отцом. Его отец унижает и смущает его, что делает его особенно чувствительным к другим людям, которые смеются над ним или унижают его любым способом. Это было показано, когда Роуэн защищалась от него в первом сезоне, упомянув, что он мочится в штаны. Он сразу же успокоился и позже стал очень враждебным по отношению к Хейли, который раскрыл эту тайну Роуэн. В третьем сезоне выяснилось, что он отправился в лагерь под названием Лагерь Терреро с Данбар Рейкс, Зои, Тревор и Шоном. Однако Брэндон не знал, что он отправился в лагерь с Данбаром, пока не умер. Отношения Роуэн Фрикс At the start of the series, Brandon and Rowan are shown to not like each other, as Brandon often bullies Rowan at school and makes rude remarks towards her. After Dunbar's suicide, Brandon grows to resent her even more, as he initially believes that she is responsible for his death. However, after talking with her more and more, Brandon soon sees that she is genuinely a good person. They begin to open up with each other about their shared guilt regarding Dunbar's death, as well as their strained family relationships. Brandon becomes increasingly protective of Rowan, going as far as to defend her from Trevor and even save her from getting run over by a truck. It is soon made clear that Brandon has developed very strong feelings towards Rowan, as he kisses her towards the end of the second season. In season three Rowan is unable to trust Brandon again because he was the one to start the torture against her and her friends after Dunbar's death. He tries hard to win her over and make her trust again. Eventually she learns to trust him again and their connection grows closer each episode. Brandon tells Rowan that she is a good person and Dunbar knew that and, she needs to know that. They share a passionate kiss but Rowan stops it to tell him the truth, which is she is the reason he went to jail. Despite knowing that information Brandon's feeling didn't falter. He even helped and organize Rowan and Elisia rescue mission from Zoe in Camp Terrero. He revealed to Rowan that he was going to boarding school and not heading to the army. Тревор Аскилл В начале второго сезона мы видим, что Брэндон, Тревор и Шон - хорошие друзья, так как их часто видят смеющимися и болтающимися вместе. Позже в третьем сезоне Тревор начинает ловить чувства к Брэндону, но он, кажется, не замечает. Хейли Дженсен Отец Было сильно показано, что его отец оскорбляет его. Он физически оскорблял его и эмоционально. Он смеялся над своим чучелом перед Роуэн. Появления В первом сезоне у него были светлые волосы. Но во втором и третьем сезоне, Брэндон стала брюнеткой. Category:Characters